The present invention relates to an arrangement for fastening an energy storage module on a module carrier, particularly a vehicle body.
In a device, usually called a battery, for supplying power to a motor vehicle, a plurality of energy storage modules are normally used for driving the vehicle, for example, electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles. A respective energy storage module typically consists of several stacked prismatic storage cells. The individual storage cells contain electrochemical cells of the battery. The stack on the individual storage cells is usually braced by means of a mechanical end plate (also called “pressure plate”) and a tension member for forming the energy storage module. Additionally to mechanically fixing the modules with respect to one another, the end plates and tension members are particularly used for counteracting a deformation as a result of gas pressure changes, which occur during the operation in the electrochemical cells arranged in the interior of the modules.
The energy storage modules are mounted in devices for the power supply, particularly in motor vehicles. This usually takes place by means of a fastening device, for example, a bolt or a screw. For the connection between the bolt and the energy storage module, projections had previously been provided at the energy storage module. The fastening device is fitted through these projections and can thereby be connected by screwing, for example, in the motor vehicle. These projections protrude beyond the energy storage module and thereby unfavorably increase the installation space for the energy storage module. Furthermore, this fastening method by means of bolts and nuts results in high mounting expenditures. FIG. 2 illustrates a screwed connection of an energy storage module 1 on a module carrier 19 which did not take place according to the invention. As illustrated here, in the case of this conventional method, an extension 103 protrudes beyond the end plate 17 of the energy storage module 1. A bolt 101 is fitted as the fastening device in this extension 103. This bolt 101 is fixed by means of the screwed connection 102.
It is an object of the present invention to indicate an arrangement for fastening an energy storage module on a module carrier, which arrangement can be easily produced and mounted and permits a simple and secure fastening while the installation space is as small as possible.
This object is achieved by the respective combinations of characteristics of the independent claims. The dependent claims each show advantageous embodiments of the invention.
The object is therefore achieved by an arrangement, comprising an energy storage module, a module carrier, particularly a vehicle body, and a ball lock bolt designed for fastening the energy storage module on the module carrier.
In a preferred embodiment, it is provided that a first end of the ball lock bolt is fixedly connected with the module carrier. The energy storage module is fitted onto the other end of the ball lock bolt and is latched by means of the balls in the ball lock bolt. As an alternative, it is also conceivable that the first end of the ball lock bolt is fixedly connected with the energy storage module. In this case, during the mounting, the energy storage module is then fitted, by means of the ball lock bolt fastened thereto, into the module carrier, and the module carrier is latched by means of the balls at the ball lock bolt.
The ball lock bolt preferably comprises several balls at the circumference of the ball lock bolt and an unlatching pin in the interior of the ball lock bolt. In this case, the unlatching pin is preferably spring-loaded such that it presses the balls toward the outside. As a result, the balls protrude slightly beyond the circumference of the ball lock bolt, and the fitted-on component, specifically the energy storage module or the module carrier, can thereby be clamped in between the balls and the fixed end of the ball lock bolt. In a preferred embodiment, it is provided that a clamping sleeve for the force transmission between the balls and the fitted-on component is arranged on the ball lock bolt between the first (fixed) end and the balls. For this purpose, the fitted-on component preferably comprises a passage hole having a shoulder. One face side of the clamping sleeve thereby rests against the balls, and the other face side of the clamping sleeve rests on the shoulder.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, it is provided that, on the face side facing the balls, the clamping sleeve has a funnel-shaped clamping cone as the support surface for the balls. As a result, a clamping that is free from play is ensured between the clamping sleeve and the balls.
It is further preferably provided that the clamping sleeve comprises at least one disk spring and/or at least one elastic element for compensating a play in the axial direction. Here, the axial direction is the axial dimension of the ball lock bolt or of the passage holes in the energy storage module or in the module carrier.
The invention further comprises an arrangement having an energy storage module, a module carrier, particularly a vehicle body, and a clamping device designed for fastening the energy storage module on the module carrier, the clamping device comprising a clamping bolt and a clamping sleeve expanded by the clamping bolt.
In a preferred embodiment, it is provided that a first end of the clamping bolt is screwed into the module carrier, and the energy storage module can be fitted on the other end of the clamping bolt and can be clamped by means of expanding the clamping sleeve. In an alternative variant, the first end of the clamping bolt is screwed into energy storage module, and the module carrier is fitted onto the other end of the clamping bolt and is clamped by means of expanding the clamping sleeve. For screwing in the clamping bolt, particularly a screw-in sleeve is provided in the module carrier or in the energy storage module.
In a preferred embodiment, it is provided that the clamping sleeve is arranged on the clamping bolt between the first (fixed) end and a clamping bolt head for the transmission of force between the clamping bolt head and the fitted-on component, specifically the energy storage module or the module carrier. In this case, the clamping sleeve is disposed in a cuff-type manner around the clamping bolt. The fixed end of the clamping bolt is screwed into the module carrier or the energy storage module. The respective other component has no direct contact with the clamping bolt but is in contact only with the clamping sleeve. By means of the screwing-in of the clamping bolt, the clamping sleeve is expanded and thereby permits the clamping of the component to the fastened on the clamping bolt.
In the case of this fastening by means of the clamping bolt and the clamping sleeve, the passage hole in the fitted-on component is preferably constructed with a uniform diameter. Here, no shoulders are necessary in the passage hole. The passage hole has the uniform diameter of the clamping sleeve or is only insignificantly larger than the clamping sleeve.
In a further preferred development, it is provided that the face side of the clamping sleeve facing the clamping bolt has a funnel-shaped clamping cone, an outer cone at the clamping bolt head resting flatly on the clamping cone and thereby expanding the clamping sleeve when the bolt is screwed in. As a result of this flat resting of the funnel-shaped clamping cone on the clamping bolt head, a secure expansion of the clamping sleeve and a reliable force transmission from the clamping bolt head to the clamping sleeve are ensured.
It is further preferably provided that the clamping sleeve has a slot in the axial direction. The clamping sleeve can thereby easily be expanded.
Further, according to the invention, an arrangement is provided which has an energy storage module, a module carrier, particularly a vehicle body, and a detent device designed for fastening the energy storage module on the module carrier. The detent device according to the invention comprises a mounting device with at least one detent lug and a detent tongue engaged behind the detent lug. The detent lug is preferably constructed as a detent web and therefore represents sufficient surface area, behind which the detent tongue can engage.
It is further preferably provided that a first end of the mounting device is fixedly connected with the module carrier, and the energy storage module can be fitted onto the other end of the mounting device and can be latched and unlatched by means of the detent lug and the detent tongue. As an alternative, it is provided that the first end of the mounting device is fixedly connected with the energy storage module, and the module carrier can be fitted onto the other end of the mounting device and can be latched and unlatched by means of the detent lug and the detent tongue. In the first variant, the detent tongue is fastened to the energy storage module. In the second variant, the mounting device is fastened to the energy storage module, whereas the detent tongue is fastened to the module carrier.
In an advantageous embodiment, it is provided that the detent tongue has a resilient construction for an independent engagement behind the detent lug and/or is spring-loaded. During the mounting, the components therefore only have to be fitted together, and the engagement takes place automatically.
It is further preferably provided that the mounting device comprises several detent lugs that are arranged behind one another, advantageously several detent lugs that are arranged parallel to one another. As a result, manufacturing tolerances can be compensated because the detent tongue engages in the respectively fitting detent lug.
In particular, the detent tongue is rotatably by way of a hinge bolt disposed on the energy storage module or on the module carrier. As a result, the detent tongue can engage at the mounting device on one side of the hinge bolt. A release lever is preferably situated on the other side of the hinge bolt. By means of a pulling or pressing of this release lever, the detent tongue will disengage again from the mounting device, and the energy storage module can be detached.
All three arrangements according to the invention have in common that, instead of providing the conventional screwed connection, they provide a clamping connection between the energy storage module and the module carrier.
In the following, advantageous designs will be described, which are preferred for a use in all three arrangements according to the invention, thus for the fastening by means of a ball lock bolt, a clamping device and a detent device: The energy storage module is, in particular, a device for the power supply, consisting of several storage cell which are braced by way of tension members between two end plates. Particularly preferably, the fastening between the energy storage module and the module carrier takes place by way of these end plates. For this purpose, the end plates preferably have passage holes for the fastening by means of ball lock bolts or a clamping device. The ball lock bolts or the clamping bolts and the clamping bolts sleeves will then project into these passage holes in the end plates. In the case of the fastening by means of the detent device, the end plates particularly have a cavity. The mounting device will then project into this cavity by means of the detent lugs, and the detent tongue is also preferably fastened in this cavity.
Particularly preferably, an energy storage module is connected to the module carrier by means of two, particularly four, of the above-mentioned arrangements, more precisely, by means of ball lock bolts, clamping devices or detent devices. In this case, the above-mentioned different fastening arrangements may also be combined.
Furthermore, a stacking of energy storage modules above one another is preferably provided. Two basic arrangements exist for this purpose: Preferably, the bottom energy storage module is fastened to the module carrier by means of one of the three arrangements according to the invention. With respect to the second energy storage module (placed on the first energy storage module) the energy storage module situated on the bottom is the “module carrier”. This means that the energy storage module situated on top is fastened to the energy storage module situated on the bottom by means of one of the three arrangements according to the invention.
In an alternative variant for the fastening of stacked energy storage modules, it is provided that the ball lock bolt, the clamping bolt or the mounting devices are designed to be so long or high that a first energy storage module can be fitted only onto the ball lock bolt, the clamping bolt or the mounting device. An additional energy storage module will then also be fitted onto the same ball lock bolt, the clamping bolt or the mounting device, in which case only this additional energy storage module will be latched, clamped or engaged by means of the ball lock bolt, the clamping bolt or the mounting device.
The end plates of the energy storage modules may preferably consist of diecast metal, particularly of diecast aluminum, of extruded profiles or of metal plates.
In the following, the invention will be explained in detail by means of three embodiments illustrated in the figures.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.